


Baseball

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Baseball, But she doesn't like it, Carmilla loves baseball, F/F, Laura would rather stick a pitch fork in her eye, just kidding, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla really enjoyed baseball, but Laura had no intentions of liking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball

Watching baseball was something Carmilla really enjoyed, especially since she watched it when Babe Ruth was playing. She knew everything about it, but her girlfriend hated it. It was only because Laura didn't understand it, and she didn't want to understand it.

"Come on, I nought front row tickets to watch it, so please go with me," Carmilla begged, and Laura sighed before giving into her.

"You're lucky I love you, Carm." Laura said, and Carmilla smiled at her.

ahe was happy that she agreed to go, and she wouldn't regret it at all. 

"Thank you so much, Laura! Thank you,"Carmilla said as she hugged her girlfriend. She couldn't wait to take her to the actual baseball game -- she knew Laura was going to definitely enjoy it.


End file.
